


One When Together, One When Apart

by Ahatmadeofcheese



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Action & Romance, Bodyswap, F/M, Fate, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Fanart, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Politics, Space Battles, Teen Romance, The Force Is Weird (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahatmadeofcheese/pseuds/Ahatmadeofcheese
Summary: Ahsoka Tano. Action girl, commander, and Padawan of the best Jedi Duo this side of the unknown regions.Lux Bonteri. Orphan, teenager, and the senator tasked with restoring Onderon to the Republic.They’re a thousand worlds away, but both are concerned with the same task of keeping people safe. With the amount of pressure they’re under, is it any wonder they start having really weird dreams and off days? But as evidence begins to pile up, our heroes may be forced to confront an uncomfortable truth; the dreams they’re having might not be dreams.
Relationships: Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 12





	One When Together, One When Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://kajira-kreations.tumblr.com/post/615652661616852993/luxsoka-your-name-augosh-its-been-forever) beautiful fanart by KAJiRA. Go check her out!

Ahsoka sits up to find she’s fallen asleep in her uniform. Great. The maroon fabric is a bit wrinkled, but it’s nothing that won’t shake out within the hour. Even if it doesn’t, it’s not like the battle droids are going to care when they show up tomorrow and tear them to shreads. She climbs out of bed, reaches for her boots. But they’re not by the chair where she normally leaves them. Huh. Putting them there was definitely something she did last night.

Well, it’s not like it’d be the first time things got thrown around her quarters. It hardly matters. They’re on her feet and her belt is slung around her waist without much further ado. She’ll have to check up on her master and see what he wants her to do for the day. Probably equipment checks.

Sighing, she buckles on her wrist comm and heads from the tiny metal box someone decided was ‘quarters’. If you want to find Anakin, you look in the mess. It’s what she does every day. But something seems off. Troopers are marching by in full armor, as if they’re prepping for an op. A few give her looks as she passes. Maybe it’d be better to check out the bridge; has an attack occurred while she slept? Have they been rerouted to a closer system?

Yeah, something’s definitely wrong. The mess is empty when she passes, the doors shut and the lights off. Benches have been pushed in and magnetized to the floor, everything cleaner than a medbay. Almost like they’re expecting to take a few hits. But how, when they’re cruising through hyperspace? Ahsoka quickens her pace, arriving in the bridge a few minutes later. Her master’s standing at the strategy table with Rex, both of whom look up as she walks in.

“Nice of you to join us, Snips.” She crosses her arms. They’re looking at her funny, like she’s got something on her face. She has to fight to urge to rub at it and in case she does. “At least you remembered how to get to the bridge today.”

“When have I ever forgotten where the bridge is?” Rex and Anakin share a glance. “What’s going on? Everyone’s acting like we’re dropping today.” And, strangely enough, hyperspace is no longer visible through the viewport. In fact, the yellow-orange behemoth of a planet occupies that role. Have they arrived ahead of schedule?

“That’s because we _are_ dropping today... sure you’re feeling okay?” She shakes her head to clear it. We _must’ve_ just come out ahead of time, she thinks. It’s not like I was excited about the equipment checks. There’s a battle map pulled up on the holoprojector, and she takes a step closer. Focus time.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What are we looking at?” Anakin shrugs and leans in, pointing around to various spots and places that might be trouble areas.

“If we stick to the plan,” he concludes, “it shouldn’t be too difficult. Kyuutle City’s not very well-defended.” The plan? He pointed to a couple of rocks, but nothing was said about formations, teams, maneuvers... Ahsoka feels like she zoned out in the middle of a lecture, only for the teacher to ask her a question about a random tidbit she didn’t hear. It’s like being back in the crèche, a feeling she doesn’t appreciate.

“Yeah, the plan... shouldn’t we run through it one more time?” The rippling of the bond tells her he sees through this strategy immediately, but he refrains from comment. There’s a brief but adequate summary: Ahsoka taking in a squad as bait to draw the reinforcements, Rex coming in to crush them once they’ve been trapped, Anakin taking the poorly defended city; fairly simple. As they break, heading off to their various battle stations, Anakin does say,

“I think you might remember the plan better if you payed attention during briefings.” She rolls her eyes, powering down the projection.

“I think I’d remember the plan better if there _were_ briefings.” Once again, he gives her a strange look.

“We had one yesterday. Although with the way you were acting I hardly think you’d remember it.” She opens her mouth to ask him to elaborate, but then thinks better of it. There’ll be time to question him about it after the mission. The feeling of awkwardness passes, and she boards a gunship for a lift to the surface. (Is it a lift if you’re going down? Another question for later.)

“Have your men been briefed on the mission, Stiggs?” The man nods, grabbing onto the ceiling rail as their ship descends.

“We were there for the meeting yesterday, Commander.” Oh great, more looking stupid. She gets a pang of unease in her stomach, thinking about the meeting. There was a meeting yesterday, but... it wasn’t on the ship. No, that can’t be right. She had a dream about a meeting; maybe-

“Oh yeah. I remember now.” There’s no time to worry about stupid things going on inside her head. Sure, it was pretty realistic, and, well, _odd_ but unimportant to the current mission. The ship touches down a few minutes later, the doors swinging open to eerie silence. Ahsoka steps out uneasily, her boots crunching on the strange, crusty grass. It looks like someone’s stuck a bunch of pasta straight into the ground. 

_Don’t think, feel_. She shuts her eyes. Nothing feels wrong, which should hopefully mean they’re not about to get ambushed. At her mark the men exit the carriers and form up into 1-4-4, creating a fan shape and leaving two to watch the rear. Once the carriers lift off they’re alone with a pack of emaciated trees that provide their only cover besides the giant rocks stuck into the ground at random. Everything looks like it could break at a single touch.

Ahsoka motions them forward, checking their position on the map. They’re right where they need to be, moving into a spot where a droid escort should be passing any minute now. They halt, waiting just off the road. The all-too familiar sound of marching droids clinks through the air, the cacophony of their metallic joints yet another mark of inferiority. Stiggs pulls out his binocs, peeks down the road, then jerks back.

“Commander, we’ve got a problem!” She checks. Oh yes, they do. Because rolling along with the expected pack of B1s is a tank. Wonderful. She opens a comm line to Anakin, handing the binocs back to Stiggs.

“We’re in trouble, master. The droids brought a tank!” The droids draw closer, the men edging back into the brush. There’s not a lot of time left to fix the plan. “And there’s no way they’re going to drive a tank into the killzone!” Blasterfire echoes over the comm.

“We’re moving into the city right now; there’s not a whole lot I can do. Try to keep them occupied while we take out the fortifications. Rex, you’ll just have to bring your force in quicker.” Ahsoka sighs, pulling her sabers from her belt, and turns to face the men.

“Stiggs, try and set up defensives on either side of the road. I’ll attack the tank and draw their fire, then I want you to hit all the droids you can.” The clones pick their weapons up, dividing into teams. The escort is almost upon them, thirty droids and a tank. And a speeder, carrying Force-knows-what. Unease ripples through the Force, a warning. It’s nothing new, and she shoves it out of the way. Almost dying so often has left her sense on high alert.

“There’s no way we can take that many on our own,” Sticker, a rather unruly semi-shinie, protests. She nods.

“That’s what Rex is for.” And with that, she jumps out into the road a few yards in front of the first droid line. They take a minute to process this, and that minute ends with five of them down and out of commission. She leaps over the second line, sending bolts left and right as she heads for the tank. It’s not easy to dodge hits from so many directions, but she doesn’t have to keep it up for long. 

Stabbing the tank does very little good on its own, other than taking out a few circuits. It takes Ahsoka a whole precious minute to slice open the hatch and dismantle the front gunner, and two to get the second one. She’s drawn so much heat that she can barely focus on the slicing, but luckily Stigg’s backup manage to distract a few of them. With the top gunner disabled, she thinks that this might not end so poorly after all.

And then a column of B2s pop out of the speeder, blasting into the troopers and aiming for her where she’s perched high on the tank. There’s got to be at least ten, and those things aren’t called ‘super’ for nothing. It’s practically another twenty B1s coming to join the fight. Fortunately, they’re stupid and don’t realize standing together makes them easier to kill.

Unfortunately, she thinks, sliding back through packed down pasta dust, they’re really hard to get close to. A scream from behind; someone’s been hit. The B2s converge, several aiming at her. It’s nearly impossible to block the shots and she has to retreat even further so she doesn’t get hit.

Maybe this won’t end so well, either.

And then Rex is there, marching in from behind and drawing the droids’ attention just long enough for her to leap ahead and cut through the line like a bunch of mechanical butter. It’s satisfying the way they slide, glowing, to the ground. That’s for killing my friends, she thinks. Sleemos.

By the time everything is settled, Ahsoka’s perched near the gunships and ready to go. Now that they’ve captured the capitol, they can go back to the ship and rest for the night. Sticker walks by, his helmet off. An uneasy feeling worms its way through her gut, and she calls out to him.

“Have you seen Stiggs?” He frowns, halting a few feet in front of her.

“Stiggs didn’t make it, sir.” Stiggs. Was it the B2s? If she had waited for Rex to show up and take the tanks, if she had listened to the Force, if she could remember the damn briefing...

Thinking about it is no use. And yet, when she’s pulled on her sleep shirt and rolled about in her bunk for hours, she can’t stop thinking about Stiggs. Stiggs and everything she could’ve done to save him. Ahsoka sighs and sits up, flicking on the overhead. There’s no way to sleep on nights like this.

In her tiny drawer of personal effects is a book; real paper. Old and bound in leather, the Jedi crest pressed into the front. _The Jedi Path_. She’s read it a hundred times, and the familiar words always seem to calm her. The footnotes added by her master and Master Kenobi and all the masters going back to Yoda himself are often amusing and sometimes helpful. Occasionally it’s just nice to know that even the best Jedi feel uncertain sometimes.

She’s going over ‘Lightsaber Variations’ again, one of her favorite pages, when she notices something odd. Scribbled at the bottom in an unfamiliar hand is a new footnote. Black pencil, not ink like everyone else has used. _Who are you?_ Ahsoka definitely doesn’t remember writing that. She runs a finger over the letters, then closes her eyes. Maybe reading the book isn’t going to help her as much as she’d hoped.

Why can’t she remember? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I may or may not have borrowed basketball formations as small-group clone tactics. I know next to nothing about military strategy so please bear with me.
> 
> This is a romance, you say? You’re just here for the Luxsoka, and could care less about the military accuracy, you say? Too bad! You will hear about battles and you will hear about politics and you will like it! (Unless you don’t, I don’t want to be rude. There are plenty of lovely fics without these things in them and I will not be offended if you take your business elsewhere.)
> 
> Okay, that got way too deep for a joke. 15 chapters is an estimate, updates may be sporadic as I’ve also got _Vendetta_ updating weekly and stuff going on offline. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
